Rise of the New Imperial Order Accords
|link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=102987 |date = June 23, 2011 |link2 = |termin = November 10, 2014 |status = Canceled |color = Red }} The Rise of the New Imperial Order Accords was an between the Imperial Order and the New Pacific Order. It was announced on June 23, 2011. It was terminated by NPO on November 10, 2014. Preamble The New Pacific Order and The Imperial Order do hereby come together in the spirit of common friendship and common prosperity to create the following treaty in order that both alliances enjoy a long, fruitful, and peaceful relationship. Article I: Non-aggression *Both signatories will hereafter refrain from any form of hostile activity, hereafter defined as military force, internal subversion or espionage of any kind, against the other. Article II: Conduct *Signatories of this pact pledge to show only respect and good will towards each other. While this will prohibit outright verbal hostility in all its forms, it will not restrict healthy debate or productive disagreement. Article III: Mutual Defense *Any declaration of war upon a member of either signatory is considered an act of aggression to both signatories. Both signatories agree that should the other come under attack, it is mandatory that all available aid, be it military, financial or diplomatic, will be made available should it be requested. In the event either party declares war, either aggressively or via activation of a clause from another treaty, and therefore requests the other signatory's assistance after coming under attack, the mandatory defense is then considered optional defense. This treaty is exclusively between the New Pacific Order and The Imperial Order and as such will not automatically activate or be activated by any other treaties either signatory may have. Article IV: Aggression *A. In the event of one Order declaring an offensive war or entering a war to honor other treaty obligations, that Order may petition the other for aid in the form of military, economic, intelligence, or diplomatic assistance. The other Order may choose to provide such assistance but is not obligated to do so. *B. Notice of offensive military action by one must be given to the other no less than 24 hours prior to commencement of hostilities. Article V: Intelligence *Should vital knowledge of a political or military nature come to the attention of one signatory, they are required to share it with the other. Article VI: Exchange *Such is the relationship between the signatories that both agree to allow the free exchange of economic resources between their respective memberships in either an organized, or unorganized, manner. Article VII: Cancellation *The terms of this treaty may be amended by future written agreement. In the event that either Order wishes to nullify this treaty, notice must be given at least 72 hours in advance. Signed for the New Pacific Order *Mary the Fantabulous, Emperor *Brehon, Regent *VektorZero, Imperial Officer of Foreign Affairs Signed for the Imperial Order *Dave93, Imperial High Commander *Stagger Lee, Internal Commander *Scorponok, Executive Commander *Scipio Africanus, External Commander *Kahlan Rahl, Imperial Officer of Foreign Affairs *Cao Pai, Imperial Officer of Internal Affairs *Draeg, Imperial Officer of Defense *Dark Temptation, Imperial Officer of Finance *Mark W. Tide, Imperial Officer of Membership *Bobogoobo, Imperial Officer of Media Category:Defunct treaties of New Pacific Order‎ Category:Treaties of The Imperial Order